Sailor Moon R Kingdom of Death
by FFIX Paine
Summary: 7th volume of season 3 of the Dark Moon Series things are not looking good for the scouts the forces of darkness are converging on them, this could be the end of things as we know it. (please review)
1. The Heart of the Warrior

Sailor Moon R chapter 85 "The Heart of the Warrior"

The city was in ruins the streets were vacant except for several rotting dead bodies of victims of the Crimson knights attack.

As soon as they came out of the portal Ashlique and knelt over and retched and vomited over the pavement because of the gruesome horror she saw in front of her.

"God why did you let this happen" mumbled Ashlique.

Ishizu put her hand on Ashlique's shoulder.

"We failed them we are suppose to protect them" said Ashlique.

Cloud walked past them and down the street.

"What are you doing stay here we have to think about what should we do now" said Ishizu.

"I am looking for survivors we are here to protect them now" said Cloud.

"Go ahead but take Aeris and Zoë with you" said Ishizu.

Aeris and Zoë ran up to catch up with Cloud.

"We should head to Kaiba Corp HQ I can see it from here" said Mayra.

"We have to go Ashlique I know this is painful to look at but we have to move on" said Ishizu offering her hand.

"Think we should transform they could be still here somewhere" said Ryoko

all the scouts transformed and then they headed off to Kaiba Corp HQ followed by Bakura.

They reached it without any problems or even one encounter with the Crimson Knights and entered the building.

"Whoa I see they started the party without us" Said Sailor Venus looking at several Crimson knight dead bodies.

"The question is what did this" said Sailor Mars.

"Or who" said Sailor Mini Moon pointing at the large man that appeared in front of them.

"Enter Master Kaiba wants to see you" yelled the large man.

"Nightmare" said Sailor Mini Moon confused as she followed the other scouts up to the main office Kaiba Corp HQ.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk staring out into a city in ruin.

"Are you ok" asked Ayna looking them over with concern.

Before anyone could reply to Ayna, Kazuma interrupted by saying so these are the famous sailor scouts.

"So this maybe pants" Said Sailor Venus appearing behind Kazuma and pulling down his pants.

"Who is this guy with his pants down" asked Ishizu giving a wary look.

"That is one of mine and I am Motoko and we are the Silver Dragons," said Motoko appearing beside Kazuma still with his pants down.

Sesshoumaru sent them here to help us.

"Next time I might be going with underwear so next time you probably wont want to do that again" said Kazuma.

"Why not?" Sailor Venus said smirking.

"I am starting to like her already" said Kazuma.

"She is with me" growled Sailor Mini Moon.

"I should have know she is a lesbian" said Kazuma.

Sailor Venus whispered something into Kazuma's ear and his face turned a shade of green.

"That is so wrong on so many level" said Kazuma.

"You can say that again" muttered Sailor Mini Moon.

"Are there any survivors in this city" asked Ashlique.

"Yes we managed over about 500 people they are in this building" said Ayna.

"What about Mr. Big ugly and loud down stair last time I saw him he was running away screaming like his head was going to explode" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"That gem you broke on his sword was brain washing him now hes free and working for Kaiba Corp I am glad he's on our side now he's been keeping the Crimson Knights out of here" said Ayna.

"Where is Bakura?" asked Mokuba sitting down beside his brother.

"He was with us when we got here" said Sailor Venus Shrugging.

"I think we should power down and get some sleep there's a long battle ahead of us" said Sailor Mars as she retransformed.

"Good idea Ashlique" Said Sailor Mercury.

"I go to pray" said Ashlique .

"For what" Kaiba said skeptically.

"For the strength to endure the things to come" said Ashlique with an edge to her voice.

Bakura stood in an empty office staring out a large glass window

He was still thinking about Robin who he found out was actually Ifurita, A crimson knight that had tricked him.

He placed his hand on the window longing for the embrace that will not come as his heart long for her still but did she actually love him in return or was it an act.

"I should hate her she is one of them?" he Shouted slamming his fist into the window smashing it,

She is a Crimson knight he yelled after taking a deep breath.

"Nemesis Moon"

I t was beautiful in the city of Takio Hikaru everyone seemed Cheerful even the animal were looked happy but she herself was felt unsettled she felt like she wanted to go back to earth but some of her longed to stay here in this unexpected paradise Nemesis Moon ended up being.

She thought this looking out from the balcony of the royal palace, which was Sesshômaru's home and his entire family which including Sakura a cute little girl with the cutest of smiles who dreamed a dream that will not likely because all the people here are considered a heretics.

Sesshômaru walked onto the balcony and put his arms and began to kiss her passionately down her neck

Tea smiled and turned around embracing Sesshômaru tightly kissing.

"I am sorry I cant stay while my friends suffer I can feel it from here people are dying" said Tea pulling away from Sesshômaru's embrace.

"But I know I cant stop you but please reconsider your not in fighting condition" said Sesshômaru.

"I know but it my job as a sailor scout" said Tea.

"If your going then I am coming with you and protect you with everything I got" said Sesshômaru.

They embraced again tighter then the first and kissed with even more passion.

"Is that what love is" said Sakura watching from the next.

"Yes that is what love is and it's the most precious thing one can give another" said Aiden.

"Will I ever feel that way towards someone?" Sakura Asked.

"Yes some day you will find that special someone that will be the center of your world love gives you wings" said Aiden.

"But love doesn't heal all wounds" said Aiden looking at the crescent moon thats on Sesshômaru's forehead which was still black.

"What?" said Sakura.

"Never mind it is nothing" said Aiden breaking into a smile.

-Kaiba Corp HQ-

Bakura staring out the window caught sight of something it looked like blood rolling down the street then he realized it was thousands of Crimson Knights and they were heading this way.

He ran from the room and headed toward the corporate office

When he got there he shouted, "They are coming thousands of crimson knights heading this way"

"Ah shit what are we going to do now" said Kari.

"Thousands you say sounds like fun" said Kazuma walking in from the next room with Motoko.

"You say there are civilians here something we have to consider if we plan to attack them when they get here" said Motoko.

"Fighting them would be insane" said Mokuba.

"Insane is our middle names" Kazuma.

"Actually mine isn't" said Momiji yawning as she poked her head out from under Kaiba's desk

"What the hell how long were you down there and how did you get there without me seeing you?" shouted Kaiba.

"I would like to know that too" said Ayna.

"Sorry I sorta like sleeping in tight spaces," said Momiji.

"I would usually look forward to a good fight but the odds look bad that we would actually survive" said Kari looking down at the floor.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies, Safe guard the helpless even if it leads to your death That is your oath…Rise Scouts and fight" said Ryoko raising her transformation stick into the air

"She is right this is our oath so what do you have in mind Ryoko" said Ayna looking down at her transformation as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"I think might need these but I only managed to get three of them out of temple when it was attacked they are new transformation sticks" said Ishizu pulling a silk packet out of her pocket.

Ishizu opened the packet and three transformation sticks and hands one to Ryoko, and the other to Kari and the last one she gave to Ayna.

"Those will let you transform into a ultra form of sailor scout which come with it stylized weapon and new powers" said Izhizu.

-Somewhere in Tokyo-

Sailor Saturn stood on a top of a clock looking down at the carnage she cause smiling.

She hoped they could see all of this and suffer with there deaths the sailor scouts will feel her wrath she thought to herself.

"Its time to prove yourself to your friends that your worth a damn, sometimes it means dying, sometimes it means killing a whole lot of people" Said Sailor Saturn spinning her glaive above her head.

-To be Continued-


	2. Opening Movements

**Sailor Moon R chapter 86** "Opening Movements"

The crimson knights poured down the street like a tidal wave blood and came to a stop in front of the large building with a KC symbol on it with a slogan stating the technology of the future.

The ranks slip apart seeming to make a path for someone.

It was a girl wearing a kimono.

"Mistress Kagura this is the building that giving us we think the sailor scouts are in there" said a Crimson Knight.

Kagura looked up at the building.

"Kill them" said Kagura

"hold it right there" said a man walking out of the building

The man arm seemed to split apart and turn into metal.

"My name is Kazuma and I wont let you pass so leave and ill spare you all" said the Man with the metal arm.

"What will you do if we don't" said Kagura.

"Then so be it" said Kazuma as his arm started to glow.

Kazuma launched himself into the air and dives down with his fist taking out the first 5 lines of the crimson knights except Kagura.

Running out of the building was Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury with Sailor Senna, and Sailor Orion standing at the door sending out volley of blasts

Kazuma did another attack this time aimed at Kagura herself but when he was about to land his attack kagura vanished.

"Huh" said Kazuma looking around for any sight of his target or any remains but there wasn't any at all.

A person seemed to jump down from above and landed with a bang in the middle of Crimson knight Ranks as soon the person landed several knights were cut in half.

"I see the Motoko has landed" said Kazuma.

Sailor Mars and Mercury coordinative their attacks and took out several hundred oncoming knights.

Kazuma still looking for Kagura but she didn't appear again at all now shouting come out and fight me you little bitch.

"This guy are no threat I barely broke a sweat" said Sailor Venus hurling another round of crescent heart ultimo beam.

Sailor Mars ignited a car sending it flying at the Crimson knights.

"That must have looked cool" said Sailor Mars giving a cheerful thumbs up.

Sailor Mercury giggled at Sailor Mars giving thumbs up back but stopped seemed to be struggling with something then something clear pointy came out of her neck only clear because of the blood dripping from it and holding it was Kagura.

kagura pulled out what seemed to be a dagger made from ice out of Sailor Mercury and let the now gasping for air scout fall to the ground bleeding.

"NO" shouted Sailor Mars running up to Sailor Mercury and falling to her knees and putting her arms around her.

Sailor Mercury spit up blood and said "I am sorry I let my guard down"

Blood Ritual scarlet said Kagura taking the blood from the ice dagger and pulling out a transformation stick and rubbing it on it.

"Don't talk you are injured ill take you to get help" said Sailor Mars.

"I am dying nothing can be done to stop that" said Sailor Mercury.

"Don't leave me" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Do me this one last thing kiss me" whispered Sailor Mercury.

Tears rolled down Sailor Mar's cheeks as she took Sailor Mercury into her arms and embraced her in a deep kiss until she didn't feel Mercury's pulse.

She looked up and shouted "NO"

She looked up at Kagura who was now holding the transformation stick high above her head it was glowing black and then she was then enveloped in that glow, she re appeared in a blue scout uniform similar to Sailor Mercury's but it was a darker blue with a black bow.

"Time to chill girl because Sailor Skadi is here" said Kagura.

"She is mine" growled Sailor Mars charging at Sailor Skadi.

"Bring it on" said Sailor Skadi.

When Sailor Mars went to strike with her fist she hit a barrier of ice

She burned trough it and Sailor Skadi wasn't there anymore

Sailor Skadi appeared behind Sailor Mars and was about to strike her down too when a creepy looking monsters seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Say Hello to my ghoul" said Bakura holding a card in his hand

Sailor Gaia appeared beside Skadi and proceeded to make the ground shake and the knocking everyone but them off their feet then they were gone.

Bakura looked into the area where Sailor Gaia was longingly.

As soon as they were gone the Crimson knights backed away and looked like they were retreating with Motoko and Kazuma killing the straggling behind.

"Come back you cowards" shouted kazuma.

-A couple Minutes later-

Sailor Skadi and Sailor Gaia

"I could have killed them all" said Sailor Skadi looking Sailor Gaia in the face apparently angry.

"You achieved what you were sent to do" said Sailor Gaia with an edge to her tone.

"Do you still have feelings for them" said Sailor Skadi.

"None" replied Sailor Gaia.

-Kaiba Corp HQ-

"What the hell was that" said Kaiba as he watched the sailor scouts enter the room then stopped talking when he saw them carrying the lifeless body of Sailor mercury.

"It was a trap they were out to just kill Mercury they left as soon as they got what they wanted" said Sailor Senna.

Ashlique de transformed out of her scout form and ran crying out of the room

"We should take this battle to them now" said Ryoko

"What will that solve that could be what they want that whole thing could be bait to lead us into another trap" said Ishizu.

"I need time alone ill be first look out" said Kari walking out the office door.

-Somewhere in Tokyo-

Sailor Amalthea, Sailor Andromeda and Cloud looked from building to looking for survivors bur with no lock.

Standing in their path was Sailor Uranus.

"Time to pick sides little girls" said Sailor Uranus with her hands at her hips.

"We are on the side of the Princess like we should be but who's side are you on" said Sailor Amalthea.

"Wrong choice I am with the Crimson knights so time to die" said Sailor Uranus.

"You traitor how dare you go against your oath" Amalthea said now twirling her scythe in the air.

"How dare you tell me what to do I am royalty and I do what I please" said Uranus bringing out her scimitar slamming it into the ground causing a shock wave that split the ground apart.

Sailor Amalthea flips over the forming fissure in the ground and kicks Uranus in the face sending her flying into a wall shattering it.

Sailor Uranus was instantly to her but she was laboring with pain in her back.

"Give up now" said Sailor Andromeda.

"I rather die then submit to peasants like you" Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Andromeda flings her double maces at Uranus but she dodged them.

"World shaking" shouted Sailor Uranus sending a globe shaped like the planet Uranus.

Sailor Amalthea used her scythe to bat the blast back at Uranus

"Shit" said Sailor Uranus seeing her blast coming back at her.

The blast knocked her back into the wall.

Sailor Uranus attempted to stand but collapsed with a scream of pain.

"Finish me now" said Sailor Uranus.

Amalthea walked up to Sailor Uranus and offered her a hand.

"Why are you helping me after what I did" said Sailor Uranus.

"That what scouts do we help each other that is part of our oath" Said Amalthea.

From behind them there was a clapping noise they turned to see a man in a white tunic.

"Nice job scouts now let us finish her" said the man with the white tunic.

"Kain you have no business being here and I am not letting you near her" asked Sailor Andromeda

"We are the Ex Dracaenas and she is an enemy so its our business to eliminate any one who is in our path and if you don't move it will be you in our way that makes you our enemy so get out of our way" said Kain.

"No I wont" said Sailor Amalthea.

"So be it Suzuka, Nataku kill them" said Kain.

A pale person of an unidentifiable gender with a symbol in a middle of its fore head and a pale girl both dressed in kimono's stepped from behind Kain like stepping out of another room.

"Ill give you one last chance to move aside now" said Kain

Sailor Amalthea charged Kain only to be meet half way by Suzuka the pale girl knocking her backwards with a hit to the face.

Nataku advanced on Sailor Uranus only to be blocked by Sailor Andromeda.

"Why are you defending this scum?" said Kain Growling.

Something seemed to shoot from Nataku and sliced Sailor Andromeda shoulder.

She winced with pain grabbing her shoulder.

"Finish them now" said Kain

Nataku launched at Sailor Andromeda and proceeded to pummel her till she de transformed and then dropped her then sent a volley of what looked like fabric at her

But at the last second Sailor Uranus leaped in the way and sliced badly.

Amalthea ran to her and caught Uranus as she fell.

"I fulfilled my oath" said Sailor Uranus before falling limp and de transformed.

"Are you happy now she is dead" said Sailor Amalthea.

"I am not I was hoping that you would have stood aside but ill give you another chance to take our side" said Kain.

"I have made up my mind I will join you" said Cloud.

"No Cloud what are you doing" said Sailor Amalthea

Cloud was about to walk away when Aeris grab and held onto his ankle

Cloud Kicked Aeris in the face and walked up to Kain.

"Good finally someone with common sense" said Kain.

They all turned and walked off.

Aeris reached out for Cloud with her other hand on her face saying "No"

-To Be Continued-


	3. Vindicated

Sailor Moon R Chapter 87 "Vindicated"

-Location Unknown-

"Everything is going to plan soon Crystal Tokyo is mine" Said En Sabah Nur looking down from his throne at Sailor Saturn, Sailor Gaia and Sailor Skadi.

"Sailor Uranus was killed master" said Sailor Skadi.

"She was worthless and she failed too many times and I don't like failure" said En Sabah Nur.

"The Ex Drageanea killed her aren't you worried they might find us" said Sailor Gaia.

"I am not worried at all" said En Sabah Nur.

"What do we do next master" Sailor Skadi asked bowing.

"We go to the next phase I sense the moon princess is on earth now" said En Sabah Nur.

"The princess is mine I want to kill her personally," said Sailor Saturn

-Kaiba Corp HQ-

Sailor Amalthea helped Aeris walk all the way to the kaiba Corp building.

They entered and looked around and shouted.

"Can someone help us" shouted Amalthea

"Yes" yelled someone who seemed to appear in front of them.

A large man picked up Aeris like she was made of paper.

"I didn't know men came in extra large on earth" said Sailor Amalthea.

"Ill take her to the infirmary to have her injuries taken care of they are having a meeting and would like to see you in the corporate meeting room top floor room 301" yelled Nightmare pointing at the elevator.

Sailor Amalthea entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

The elevator ride seemed forever before it came to a stop and the doors opened.

Sailor Amalthea entered Room 301 and was meet by Ashlique who hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong" said Sailor Amalthea.

"She is dead" said Ashlique pointing the lifeless body under a blanket.

"Who is dead" Sailor Amalthea looking Ashlique.

Ashlique didn't answer she ran out of the room.

"Mayra" said Ayna.

"Who did it" Asked Sailor Amalthea.

Ayna clinched her fist and said "Kagura"

"I'm going to show Kagura what I do to people who kill my friends if it's the last thing I ever do" said Sailor Amalthea.

"Where is Cloud I didn't see him with you when you entered the building" asked Ayna.

"He is with the Ex Drageanea" said Aeris limping into room with her arm in a sling she had a big purple bruise on her right eye to her mouth.

Ishizu said "What?" as she stood up.

"Yes he joined them tried to stop him and he kicked me in the face" said Aeris.

"He joined those psycho jerk that showed up at the funeral" Asked Ryoko.

Ishizu said "He told me he was going to do this but I thought it was only anger talking I guess" looking down cast to the Floor.

"If they are against the Crimson knights aren't they are allies?" Mokuba asked Ishizu confusedly.

"No they aren't they don't care who they hurt and kill as long as they get what they want which isn't revenge its just ego and everything the order isn't about" Ishizu said slamming her fist into the table in front of her.

-Somewhere in Tokyo-

"I am glad you have joined us" said Kain as he slicked back his silvery brown hair.

Cloud nodded just slightly.

"What if we go into battle and those sailor scouts interfere like they did last time" Said Kain.

"I would kill everyone of them including the ones I use to care about and now I don't" said Cloud.

"Now wear my coat of arms with pride" Kain patting Cloud wearing a new uniform with a red cross with an outline of a shield. He then turned from Cloud and saying "we will take care of them now before they get in our way again this is out time now we will become the protectors of the order not the Sailor scouts we will take care of all our enemies" raising his fist into the air.

-Kaiba Corp HQ-

Kari looked at a picture of her and her friends she missed Mayra a lot; she wish she could have stopped it from happening it was her fault she didn't join the attack team, why didn't she join them instead of staying back and protecting the survivors was she coward for doing that?

"Hi" said a voice from behind her

Kari turned to come face to face with Rika who was standing right behind her how she got there without her hearing.

Kari Stood and got ready for any attack from Rika who was also known as Sailor Saturn.

"I have come to play a little game of hide and seek you hide and I seek" said Rika.

"Before I do this you tell me why you are doing this" Said Kari.

"Ok fine I will tell you why do you remember the planets were all apart of the moon Kingdom" Said Rika

"Yes I remember" said Kari.

"The moon Kingdom turned its back on my kingdom when they need them the most when they negaverse attacked this is when you decided and you were the one who seconded the decision" Said Rika raising her hand and a globe appeared showing the meeting of the planet represenitives "you ripped me from my home then abandoned me in space and then turn you back on my people and left them to slaughter.

"We didn't know it would have ended up that way we know there was attacks but we didn't know it would have wiped out your people," said Kari.

Rika covered her eyes and started counting backwards from a hundred at that moment time seemed to freeze except for her and Rika.

You better hide wrote itself on the wall in purple paint like the wall was bleeding.

Kari exited the room and went to see her friends in the corporate office when she got there no one was moving they all seemed like a movie while it was paused

She could still hear Rika's counting backward like she was in the room with her.

The counting stopped and replace by Rika laughing and saying "come out come out where ever you are"

Kari went to hide under kaiba's desk but Momiji was still there so she under Mokuba's desk where Mokie was in a freeze frame expression of celebrating holding a game boy.

Rika now Sailor Saturn entered the room and walked up to Kaiba's deck and looked at Kaiba drinking coffee "Did you see a girl about this tall I thought I saw her come into this room" she turned to face the Mokuba's deck "Come out come out wherever you are I know you are in this room"

Kari made a run for it but as soon as she was near the door Sailor Saturn was standing in it.

"Nice try but your it" Sailor Saturn said as a spinning blade nearly sliced through kari's shoulder as she just managed to dodge it.

Kari pulled out her transformation stick and turned into Sailor Jupiter but before she could attack she was knocked down by swift kick to the head from sailor Saturn.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge but you really disappoint me you know I thought the power of Jupiter would be much greater" said Sailor Saturn.

"I barely even warmed up Ill make you pay for betraying the oath of the sailor scouts" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Me a traitor I didn't even want these powers they were forced on me by the very people who created your transformation stick but mine is curse" said Sailor Saturn.

"Jupiter thunder dragon" shouted Sailor Jupiter seding a electrical blast at Sailor Saturn but the blast froze in mid air in front of her.

"I can control time you fool I am bored now you die" said Sailor Saturn now standing in front of Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Jupiter screamed as Sailor Saturn reached inside her and took out a glowing crystal

Sailor Saturn swallowed the heart and let the now lifeless body of Kari fall to the ground as time unfroze.

Life Stream Chamber-

"The time is coming soon all the heretic's will be gone" said Sephiroth looking into the pool of glowing water.

A figure appeared behind Sephiroth holding a scimitar Saying, "I have got the Scimitar of Sailor Uranus"

"Good work you know what I need now" said Sephiroth

"Yes" said the figure before vanishing

-Kaiba Corp HQ-

"Ashlique looked around she knew she felt some some sort of presence in the room bur she couldn't see it"

All of a sudden Kari appeared in the room and fell to the ground and standing over her was Sailor Saturn.

Ashlique Transformed into Sailor Mars and charged only to receive a knee to the gut knocking the breath out of her she landed on the ground gasping for air.

Ryoko Transformed into Sailor Venus and sent a Chain of energy at Sailor Saturn which froze in mid air.

As Ayna transformed into Sailor Senna, Marik Stumbling into the room with a slit throat and fell to the ground in front of her.

A man with a maroon jacket with a cape standing at the door holding a revolver

"Vincent" shouted Ishizu.

The floor gave way under Sailor Mars feet and she fell through the floor.

"Ah shit the building the building is falling apart Marik's barrier is down" said Sailor Senna trying to gain her balance.

The man in the maroon jacket with cape vanished

-Outside Kaiba Corp HQ-

Kain watched as the Kaiba Corp Building buckled and collapsed into a pile of brick glass.

"So long Sailor scout we are the new defender now you are a just relics to be got ridden off there's an old saying for this out with the old and in with the new" said Kain.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Dark Crusade

Sailor Moon R chapter 88 "Dark Crusade"

My name is Rika and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed retribution in his name. I have hunted down and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One-by-one I have destroyed the Sailor Scouts. And with no one left able to stop me I have brought an entire city to its knees. I am Sailor Saturn. I have done horrible things...and I have absolutely no regrets...

Sailor Saturn stood in front of the shattered building that was once kaiba corp headquarters marveling at the destruction and death right in front of her.

"You have done well but we are not finished we have a princess to take care of" said En Sabah Nur appearing behind Sailor Saturn.

"Ashlique now who the better Scout?" Sailor Saturn yelled at the collapsed building in Front of her.

Sailor Saturn turned embraced En Sabah Nur in a tight hug.

"You are the only one who has ever cared about me master" said Sailor Saturn.

"Yes none of them were ever your friend like I am and no one will ever cares as much as I do" said En Sabah Nur.

They both vanished in a instant.

Sailor Gaia appeared after they vanished and untransformed out her scout form.

Ifurita crumpled to her knee and said Bakura and began to cry.

"Robin" said a voice from behind.

Ifurita turn and standing behind her was Bakura.

She ran up and embraced him saying "I don't care anymore I love you and will I am sorry for what I done I am on your side now I hope not all your friends perished in that building"

Bakura didn't say anything he just pulled Ifurita closer and they kissed passionately

"You can call me Robin I don't want to be Ifurita anymore" whispered Ifurita.

"How touching and how sickening having feelings for the enemy Bakura I thought more of you" said a voice behind them.

They turned and it was girl in a kimono who was now pulling out her sword.

Bakura pulled his deck of cards out of his pocket and shuffles them.

"Bring it on unless you're scared" said Bakura still shuffling his deck.

"I am not I am Twilight Suzuka I am scared of no man" said the girl in the kimono.

"You should be scared of me I am the darkness little girl" said Bakura.

If that upset Suzuka it didn't show she just walked up closer to them.

Suzuka looked up at the sky and said "Its time to die"

Suzuka leaped into the air and was about to take a dive at Bakura when Motoko knocked her out of the air and she seemed to appear out of thin air.

Suzuka landed on her feet and watched as the one who hit her landed in-between her and Bakura and Robin

"How the hell did you people survive the building?" said Suzuka.

"We were on top of it you dunce" said Motoko as the rest of the silver dragon appeared behind her.

"I want a piece of her let me at this Suzuka" said Kazuma.

"No she is mine you get them out of here" said Motoko.

Momiji sighed relief and took Robin by the arm and said, "come with me" and ran off with Bakura.

Kazuma growled and followed them.

"I always wanted to face the Legendary Twilight Suzuka" said Mokoto getting into her battle pose.

"You are a legend yourself Dragon Motoko I am going to enjoy this" said Suzuka.

"Lets fight I have little time to talk" said Motoko.

They began to circle each other one measuring the other in a attempt to figure out each other weaknesses

Suzuka was the first to strike but meet with only the blade of Motoko 's blade with the

sound of metal on metal they clashed again with a bang.

Sesshoumaru and Tea appeared near the demolished building that use to be Kaiba corp headquarters.

"What the hell happened" shouted Tea running towards the wreckage

she catches sight of a hand sticking out from under some debris and attempts to pull the person out in a panic.

Sesshoumaru help and they pull out the dead body of Kari.

Tea Collapses to her knee at the sight of her dead friend

Sesshoumaru wipes the tear from Tea's eye and then pulls out his sword and walks up to the dead body he slashes at her but doesn't cut anything what ever the it was suppose to do it didn't Kari remained dead.

He put his hand on her but pulled it away quicky and said "Its like she has no life force or even a soul my sword will not work in this case but this is very disturbing if she had one I could revive her"

I sense a battle said Sesshoumaru looking around then pointing to Motoko fighting someone in a white kimono, "The Ex Drageanea I presume they were mentioned in reports from my Silver Dragons"

Before they went to see the fight they saw another hand and pulled out the lifeless body.

"Should we interfere" asked Tea not paying to Sesshoumaru.

"No we don't she wont accept it even if we did try it's the code of the warrior" said Sesshoumaru turning to face helping someone up he had revived with his sword.

Impressive I knew I was in for a challenge but not this much of one your live up to what I have heard of you Motoko said Suzuka. Parrying a slash from Motoko and bringing one of her sword in her own slashing moves

Suzuka leaped into the air with Motoko doing the same both clashed in mid then both landed on their feet on the ground.

Suzuka let out a scream and charged at Motoko who did the same thing meeting with another clang of metal on metal that seemed to echo for miles around them.

They were both panting now and every muscle in the bodies ached telling them to stop but the fight continued.

-Somewhere in Tokyo-

"This way" said Kuzuma dragging Robin with Bakura behind them.

"Stop right there" said a voice that echoed from all around them.

Kagura appeared in front of them and she looked pissed.

"Ifurita I always thought you were a traitor are am I wrong and you lead him here to die" said Kagura.

Robin didn't talk she stared down at the ground.

If you are on our side I can kill him and you wont do a thing.

Kagura transformed into Sailor Skadi and created an ice dagger in her and dived into a attack, kazuma stepped in the way but was instantly turned into a block of ice and so was Momiji.

She was moment from slashing Bakura when a rock connected with her face knocking her to the ground.

"Traitorous bitch" yelled Sailor Skadi rubbing her forehead from the impact of the rock.

"I rather betray you then do it to them again because they are my friends and I wont let you harm them ever again they have done more me then anyone I ever known in the past especially my beloved Bakura I rather be damned then let you harm" said Robin pulling out her transformation stick

"You have to fight me to Skadi" said Bakura

"I don't have to deal with any of you its not worth my time on weaklings like you" said Sailor Skadi.

"Weaklings" said Sailor Gaia levitating a large cement bolder in the air and tosses it at Sailor Skadi who just barely dodged it.

Sailor Skadi sent a flurry of icicles at Sailor Gaia, which she dodged and they went into the car and instant the car was laid to waste.

The explosion caught Sailor Gaia and she was temporarily blind to Skadi next slice through her shoulder.

She gasped the arm in pain and glared at Sailor Skadi and sent another bolder of cement at Sailor Skadi.

She froze it and it smashed to piece on the ground in front of her.

Bakura pulled a card from his deck and tossed it at Skadi and it turned a zombie looking thing and advanced on her.

"You dare insult me with this weak think" said Sailor Skadi sending a dozen ice spears at the zombie destroying in an instant.

A large rock hit Skadi in the back of the head knocking her backwards but she gained her balance and kept from falling completely over.

"You are going to pay for that you little bitch I wipe that little smile of your face more like cut it off" said Sailor Skadi.

Bakura pulled another card from his deck but it was instantaneously knocked out of his hand with the rest of his cards by a icicle spear.

"Do you think I would let you use another one of those cards" said Sailor Skadi waving her finger side to side with an impressed abd slightly bored look on her face as she froze bakura cards to the ground.

Sailor Gaia charged at Skadi only to be frozen to her neck in a block of ice.

"Let me out so I can kick you ass" said Sailor Gaia.

"Ill deal with you soon enough but first ill make you watch as I kill your pretty boy first" said Sailor Skadi.

Bakura's feet were frozen ro the ground as Skadi approached.

"So this is what made Ifurita turn her back on us" said Sailor Skadi taking Bakura by the neck and began to squeeze.

"Stop it" sailor Gaia before having her mouth frozen shut by Skadi telling her to chill and enjoy the show.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Declaration

Sailor Moon R chapter 89 " Declaration"

Tea turned and it was Zoë that Sesshoumaru had pulled out of the wreckage of the Kaiba Corp building she was badly wounded and was missing an eye

"What happened?" asked as she turned to watch the fight between Motoko and the mystery warrior who worked for Kain.

"First Mayra was killed in the battle with the Crimson Knights then Saturn attacked and Marik was killed by one of kain's lot and the barrier keeping the building up failed and that happened did you find anyone else" said Zoë pointing at the building remains.

"Yes we found Kari but Sesshoumaru's sword didn't work the same sword that revived you it seemed like her life force was removed" said Tea.

"Saturn did that to her right in front of us I wish I could have stopped her but they seemed to just appear out of thin air because Saturn has the ability to control time how do we fight someone like that she can kill us anytime she feels like it" said Zoë tearing up slightly.

Motoko braced for another impact from Suzuka as their blades clashed again as they ran across the side the wall of a convenience store across from the wreckage of Kaiba Corp.

Suzuka leaped into the air and took a dive at Motoko but she jumped out of the way at the last second and she took a slice out of the building instead.

Motoko landed on roof of the convenience store and waited for her opponent to catch up with her catching her breath in the process panting for air.

Suzuka landed a couple feet in front of her and seemed just as drained, as she was which was a welcoming sight to her.

They stood there staring at each other panting and sweat rolling off each other faces in droplets.

Motoko charged at Suzuka and their blades clash once again in a seemly unending battle to the death until a bullet struck Motoko in the shoulder, forcing to the ground.

"Vincent! This is my fight how dare you interfere," said Suzuka in a very angry yet perplexed tone looking at the man dressed in the maroon and black outfit.

"We have no time for silly sword fights," said Vincent

Suzuka gritted her teeth saying "how dare you call it silly at least it more honorable then your guns and stabbing people from behind"

"At least it gets the job done that is all that matters to me" said Vincent.

"Let me do it the why I always do I haven't failed yet" said Suzuka.

"But Kain called us back he has a mission for us that is more important then you having a sword fight and this Nega-trash is not worth our time and effort " said Vincent.

"Alright you made your point I don't have to like it but I get to fight her latter if she survives that bullet wound you gave her which I hope she does" said Suzuka sighing

Else where in Tokyo all Bakura could feel was the hand on his throat and the fact that he couldn't breath he started to get flashes of memories of a non-to distant past.

It was a flash back to the day he meet Robin it was late autumn and the blossoms were falling from the cherry tree.

She was under a tree reading a book something about her was breathtaking her eye a shimmering green, as she looked up at him it was like looking at a painting.

"Hi your new here" asked Bakura.

"Yes I just transferred from Osaka my parents moved here because my father got a new job around here my name is Robin what's yours?" said Robin

"My name is Bakura," said Bakura.

"Cute name do you mind I'm having problems with this math question would you mind helping me if its no problem" asked Robin looking at him with those green eyes that made her look gentle with that delicate expression.

"No problem" said Bakura sitting beside Robin and looking into the textbook she was reading.

It was like love at first sight like a story from a fairy tale when the prince runs into the peasant girl and falls in love, It looks like we wont live happily ever after all and we are both going to die.

"No we aren't" something whispered in his ear.

Suddenly there was a smashing noise and then the sound of rock making impact to a persons face.

The grip of Sailor Skadi's hand gave way.

Bakura opens his eyes as he gasps for air and the feeling of his lungs getting what he was gasping for instead of the cold sting of suffocation.

Sailor Gaia had freed herself from the ice block and had sent a rock, which hit Skadi harder then her previous times hard enough to shatter Skadi's nose that now dripped blood.

"You are going to pay for that," said Sailor Skadi holding her nose.

Skadi sent an ice blast at Sailor Gaia attempting re freeze her.

Bakura picks up a card and says mirror force and a very large mirror appeared between Gaia and Skadi.

Skadi was instantly turned into a giant block of ice.

Bakura and Sailor Gaia embraced in a passionate kiss

"What do we do about her can I smash her to piece already?" asked Kazuma walking onto the scene looking at the frozen Sailor Skadi.

Back at the wreckage Tea was tending to Motoko bullet wound when the wreckage of the building seemed to come to life.

An overly large man burst out of the wreckage yelling, "I see Light"

Tea leaped back screaming as the man that seem to dwarf her as he stepped out of the wreckage carrying Kaiba, Mokuba, Ayna and Ishizu who seemed in fine shape for having a building fall on them.

The large man set them down and then he sat down making the ground sack.

"I need a raise," said the large man.

"Nightmare consider it down" said Mokuba looking at his brother Kaiba.

"Ok why not" said Kaiba.

Kaiba was going to go on but caught sight of Sesshoumaru and walked over to him.

"Did you see the jokers that did this to my building because I want a piece of them" said Kaiba

"Aren't they good why are they attacking us instead of Crimson" asked Ayna.

"Sharing the spotlight issues I guess," said Zoë with her hand over her eye patch on her empty eye socket.

"That exactly what there problem is they don't want to share the credit Kain believes if his forces do it alone that he take Noa's place as Supreme High Druid the problem is he cant his ego wont let him think that way" said Ishizu.

"Just great if it enough trouble dealing with the Crimson Knights with Saturn on their side we have to deal with Kain and his fanatics what else can go wrong and how much worse can this get I want a piece of Kain's ass to for what has happened to my face" said Zoë.

"Zoisite vengeance is not the way to handle things look where it got you in the past" said Ishizu placing her hand on Zoë shoulder.

Zoë flinched at the sound of her old name turned and glared at Ishizu for saying it.

She shouted, "I know my past and I know I don't want repeat it but this is different"

"What makes it different just because you are sailor scout and not a general of the Negaverse?" said Ishizu.

"There is a big difference I am not killing innocent people in the process and those Crimson Knight have killed my friends," shouted Zoë with tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"I am sorry for that these blood is on my hands too because I didn't have the courage to face him the order is in chaos and its all my fault" said Ishizu looking down cast.

"Face Kain" asked Tea.

"No En Sabah Nur he is my brother this whole thing is my fault for introducing him to the order" said Ishizu.

"Not this again we told you that you couldn't have predicted how power would have corrupted him" said Tea raising her hands in the air with total frustration.

"But I should have he was my brother I should have known better" said Ishizu on the edge of a nervous breakdown then out of no where was slapped in the face hard by a severally pissed Ayna.

"Get over it you stupid little bitch what happened has happened now we have to deal with it and move on ghods you are so pathetic your drama queen routine is making me sick" said Ayna.

"Ayna is right I want to deal with this I want a piece of this Kain fellow he owe me for destroying my property" said Kaiba standing up.

"I am with you on that the Asshole will fry," said Ayna.

"I am coming with you too" said a man wearing a tunic.

"Fine Aoshi but don't get in my way Kain's ass is mine" said Kaiba.

Mokuba was about to say he was coming too but was hushed by his brother kaiba.

"Fine you can come to I am not leaving my brother with any of the peanut gallery that includes you Cyclops," said Kaiba.

Zoë was charge and beat kaiba but was held off by Nightmare and settled down saying "your not worth my time I rather stay here and help Tea and Sesshoumaru" giving Sesshoumaru a bow of respect

"Let go now" said Kaiba walking off followed by Ayna now transformed into Sailor Senna and Aoshi and Mokuba bringing up the rear.

To Be Continued-


End file.
